Open Up
by OneThought
Summary: Kyon tries to get Yuki to talk more.  What happens in the process?  Read on to find out!  This is my first fanfic so please take it easy!
1. A Dreamy Evening

Ch. 1 A Dreamy Evening

The soft sounds of a piano playing romantically resounded throughout the night sky. Where am I? I see that I am walking through a beautiful garden in the company of a purple haired girl. Our arms are linked as we made our way to the source of the music. The scene seemed perfect, there was a full moon and only the occasional cloud would cut across it, the sounds of flowing water and crickets chirping was very soothing and added to the sounds of the piano playing. The music became louder as we made our way to the fountain in the middle of the garden. Though most of her face was covered in the shadows of a passing cloud I thought she looked very beautiful, her dress was very fitting and flowed like water when we walked, when she smiled it made my heart skip a beat, and her laughter would cause me to laugh with her. It was all just too perfect.

"_Where did I get this suit? Why can't I remember how I got here? Is this a dream?"_ , I thought to myself.

When we reached the fountain there was a man playing a piano. "Would you like to dance?", I asked. She answered with a simple nod. I took her gently by the hands and we begin to slowly dance. During the dance she never looked up which confused me. After all what did this girl have to hide from me? Eventually the dance just turned into slow turning with her head leaning against my chest. A little later the man playing the piano got up and walked over to us and patted me on the shoulder and a familiar voice said, "Good job Kyon, you finally got her to open up."

"K-Koizumi?" , I said as the man showed his face.

Yup it was definitely him, the smile on his face still made me want to just slap him. "Yeah Kyon you can't have possibly forgotten who set all this up? You owe me one and possible more." Koizumi teased, "Well I gotta run now. Make sure you take good care of her, and when I say that I mean take her home without any funny business. She looks pretty tired and I don't want to tell Haruhi that you broke the bookworm's heart by taking advantage of her fatigue." And with that final word he walked off into the night. I glanced down at the girl leaning her head on me, the sounds of soft breathing reached my ears indicating that she had fallen asleep. I scooped her up in my arms as to not disturb her rest and then walked in a random direction.

I didn't know where I was going but my feet seemed like they did so I just went with it, before long we reached an apartment building and the number 708 popped up into my head. Taking the elevator up to the seventh floor my feet then led me to apartment 708 which I assumed was the girl's home. The door was already unlocked so I just walked into the apartment. The apartment's only light was the moonlight coming in from the windows and that was good enough for me. What struck me as odd was that this place seemed very familiar. Oh well no time to think about that, what I need to find now is her bedroom.

Upon finding it I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Well now what? Do I stay here with her or do I leave? But those questions were forgotten as I remembered that I didn't know who this purple haired girl was. Then Koizumi's words came back to me _"…I don't want to tell Haruhi that you broke the bookworm's heart by taking advantage of her fatigue." _Only two words in that sentence interested me, Haruhi and bookworm. Koizumi wouldn't tell Haruhi anything unless it was club related so that means this girl must be a club member. And then the only person who was qualified to be a bookworm in the Brigade is Yuki. Could it be that this girl was Yuki? Now my curiosity wouldn't let me leave until I found out. But how would I turn on a bright lamp and not wake her up? The moonlight wasn't bright enough for me to distinguish any of her features. Then an idea hit me, I could just use my shirt to dampen the light, it was thin enough to let some light through but also thick enough to block most of the light.

Quietly I took off my jacket and began to unbutton my shirt. Man if someone saw this they would be getting the wrong idea. I carefully draped my shirt on the lamp and turned it on. Upon seeing her face I gasped. My suspicions were correct, it was indeed Yuki Nagato.

* * *

Well this is my first ever fanfic so please take it easy on the reviews!


	2. Walking Ms Nagato Home

Ch. 2 Walking Ms. Nagato Home

And then I woke up to the sounds of screaming and something slamming down right next to me. "KYON! KYON WAKE UP!" screamed Haruhi who had also slammed her fist down on the desk for good measure.

"All right all right I'm up!" I responded sleepily.

It would seem that I fell asleep in the middle of another meeting. And now the leader, or should I say MY leader was now giving me a hateful look. "How many times have I told you not to fall asleep during meetings?" she asked.

"Umm about…a million times?" I said weakly.

"HA! Even if I did tell you that many times you would still fall asleep. So as your punishment you'll have to treat all of your club members to the café this weekend." she commanded. Oh boy, I could feel my wallet losing weight already. Let me introduce myself, my name is Kyon. Actually that's just a nickname given to me by my little sister, but for some reason it stuck and everyone else calls me that. I attend the local high school and joined this club, more specifically the SOS Brigade, to try and get closer to Haruhi Suzumiya. But things have changed and I sort of regret joining this club.

There are only five members in this club: Haruhi, Asahina-san also known as Mikuru, Koizumi, Yuki, and myself. But I'm the only normal one here, and by normal I mean the only human. Haruhi is some sort of god, Asahina-san is a time traveler, Koizumi is an esper, and Yuki is an android. The last three I named off are here to monitor Haruhi because she could change anything at will, but Haruhi herself doesn't know that. The way they monitor her is by keeping her busy, if she were to get bored she could easily make something catastrophic happen just because it interested her.

"Okay this meeting is now over! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Haruhi announced loudly. Oh joy. As usual Haruhi just bounded out the door with Mikuru and Koizumi following shortly after, which left me and Yuki by ourselves. From my desk I turned around to observe Yuki. She's a bit short, has a quiet personality and is attractive enough to get an A- from a friend of mine and from what I've heard she has some secret admirers. Every day she has her nose planted in a book and due to being an android whenever she does speak she says very little but gets to the point right away. I thought back to the dream I just had not too long ago, why did I dream myself with her? Deep down did I have feelings for this android? I guess I was lost in thought for awhile because Yuki asked over the top of her book if there was something wrong.

"Huh? Oh no everything's fine!" I said with a small chuckle, man was that embarrassing.

"Are you sure? You were looking at me for quite some time. Am I troubling you?"

"Not at all Yuki. I was just thinking about something."

"Judging by the amount of time you were looking at me I can infer that you were thinking about me. Correct?"

"Y-yeah…" When I said that I could've sworn that I saw her blush a little, or it could've just been me.

"May I ask why you were thinking about me?"

"Umm well…"

"If you do not wish to share what you are thinking it is perfectly fine with me."

"N-no don't get me wrong I do want to!"

Glancing outside I noticed that it was getting dark, and Yuki noticed to apparently. She grabbed her books and bag and walked out the door quietly. I was still sitting there and honestly I don't know why I still was. Quickly I got up and went after Yuki, by the time I caught up she was at the bottom of the hill that I had to go up every morning just to get to school. I called out to her as I stumbled down the hill.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

"M-may I walk you home?" I asked sheepishly.

She stared at me for a bit before saying, "…that is unnecessary."

"I know but I would like to walk you home."

"…as you wish."

And on Yuki walked as if nothing had really happened, man did that make me feel good. Walking beside her I watched her out of the side of my eyes as we walked and again wondered if maybe, just maybe, I had feelings for her. Taking my eyes off her I decided to try a bit of small talk, mainly cause I felt really awkward just walking and doing no talking at all.

"Nice weather this evening eh Yuki?"

"It is."

"They said it might rain tonight."

"Judging by the moisture in the air right now it is very unlikely that it will rain tonight."

"Oh heh…"

The silence continued again for about another five minutes before I spoke again.

"You're not really talkative are you Yuki?"

"I was programmed to gather information and to monitor Haruhi Suzumiya, if my makers wanted me to talk more then they would've programmed that into me as well."

That's probably the longest sentence anyone has ever gotten out of her. Convincing myself that I had accomplished something today, I continued the walk without another attempt at small talk. After a while I just zoned out and my feet carried on by themselves, but destiny had other plans for me before the day ended. I felt myself being pulled towards Yuki and something speed right past me. Looking around I noticed a man on a bike quickly pedaling away. Then I checked back on Yuki and was quite alarmed to find that she was right in front of my face. She had pulled me away from the speeding biker but in doing so had brought me very, VERY close to her face. Oh boy what do I do now? My mind told me to just back up but something else was telling me to just kiss this purple haired android. It also seemed as if Yuki didn't know what to do either because she was also just standing there.

What would happen if I did kiss her? Would she open up? Or would she act as if nothing happened? Then something struck me as odd. She could've easily pulled me out of the way without causing this situation in the process. Could Yuki have done this on purpose?

"Yuki…did you do this on purpose?"

"…perhaps."

And then all of the sudden we were kissing. I really don't know who initiated it but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. All that really mattered was making it last. To me it was heaven and I'll even say she was good at it. I'm not sure if this was also programmed into her or maybe she learned from all the books she had read. In those few moments I could say I was truly happy, it was like all my worries had melted away. But then she separated from me and walked away without another word, leaving me very confused. I stood there for a bit in a daze still trying to comprehend what just occurred. Several people passed by giving me a weird look which was a sign for me to go. On the way home my mind was still concentrating on what just happened. So I did have feelings for Yuki, and she has feelings for me.

This was great news! For the rest of the night I felt like a love drunk fool, which I was at the moment. Maybe joining the SOS Brigade wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
